marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Air We Breathe (YA)
The Air We Breathe is the third episode of Young Alliance. This episode includes how Thomas Davis gains his powers, and how it is up to Theo and Joey to get to Tom before HYDRA! Plot When Thomas Davis accidentally eats some contaminated fish, he under goes Terrigensis. After emerging from the mist, Tom gained the powers of Aerokinesis and with wings forming out of his back his life was changed. After fleeing from his family home before his adoptive parents and his blood sister Ella came home, he left a trail of destruction with his powers out of control; HYDRA followed the trail until they cornered Tom in an alley. Can Theo and Joey get to Tom in time before HYDRA is able to corrupt him and will Tom gain control of his powers? Episode Thomas Davis was just plating up with Fish and Chips he had cooked for dinner as his adoptive parents and his blood sister, Ella, went out for dinner with Ellas school friends who Tom couldn’t stand. He took the plate of food to his room where we had watching the latest episode of The Big Bang Theory. He took a bite of the fish and dropped his fork, his face of pure horror as he realised what is going on. -No, I didn’t want to change yet, not now.- Tom said as rock encased his body, the plate of food that he was holding fell to the floor and smashed. -Sir, we have reports that Avatar just took down a HYDRA cell in Brooklyn. A man with short black hair while wearing a crisp black suit stood before Gideon Malick -That blasted boy, if we had got him before SHIELD did we wouldn’t be in this mess, Giyera we need a new inhuman, preferably one of Theodores friends, find one and bring them in.- Malick said to Giyera who nodded and walked out of Malick’s office. Back in Tom’s Room where he sat was an empty shell of rock, followed by a destroyed room with a window open. A female with sandy brown hair walked past his room and spotted the rock and the mess –Tom?- she asked as she walked in –No! MARK , JO!- she yelled before a male in his mid 40’s with black hair wearing a business suit and a female in her mid 40’s with long brown hair wearing a black dress appeared at the door –He’s changed, and he’s gone- the girl looked at her adoptive parents -Oh no, that explains the trail of destruction outside, Ella call some of your contacts- the male, Mark said. Ella nodded as she pulled out her phone and dialled a number as she looked outside -Hello?- Theos’s voice would be heard over the phone -Theo it’s Ella, Tom’s gone through the Terriginesis and fled the area, he is out there alone-Ella said as she looked at the mess outside, leaves from the trees blown off and covering anything on either side of them, car windows broken from the outside and the weirdest part of it all, black feathers on the floor in the direction of the destruction. -Bloody hell- Theo replied. He was stood in Coulson’s office with Coulson and Daisy . –I’m on my way- He said hanging up the phone –That was one of my friends from Afterlife, Ella Davis, her brother Thomas has gone through the process, he fled the home where he and his sister live with their adoptive parents Mark and Joanne Davis- Theo said pulling up files on the four –HYDRA will be after Tom now that he has changed- -Lincoln is out on patrol with May so I will call Joey and ask him to go with you Theo, IF you need backup call it in and we will send a team.- Coulson said as Joey walked in. -Theo, Daisy, Director- Joey said looking at the three. -Meltdown- Theo said as he smirked. -What is it with you and giving everyone who hasn’t got a codename a codename Theo?- Daisy asked as Coulson briefed Joey. -What, they all need cool Codenames and I don’t see any of you trying to come up with any- Theo said -Can you two stop the brother sister act for one moment please?- Coulson said looking to Theo and Daisy who look at Coulson. -Really? Have you been waiting to say that for a while?- Theo asked Coulson as he and Daisy walked over. –Tom Davis is an old friend of mine, Ella called me for a reason. When we were in Afterlife whenever Tom went AWAL I found him and calmed him down. Now he needs me more than ever so we need to get to him before HYDRA do, Joey suit up- Theo said as he and Joey walk out the office to suit up A few moments later, Joey and Theo were in a Quinjet heading to Tom’s last known location from a lead they got from the Manhattan Police Department. –Manhattan Police say they had reports of a man with wings leaving a trail of destruction heading to Brooklyn- Joey said as Theo looked at the reports -Brooklyn is always where he wanted to go, so seems to fit the profile- Theo would say as he turns to the pilots –Set course for Brooklyn- Meanwhile, HYDRA where making a closer mover to Tom than SHIELD –I have the inhuman in my sights- Giyera said as he follows Tom into an alley way. –I don’t want to hurt you, I want to help you- -I don’t trust you, Theo said only trust him and Lincoln and anyone with them- Tom said staring at the dead end -Theo sent me. Please come with me- Giyera said stepping closer, both of them would look up as a quinjet hovers above and the loading bay opens. They would see two people slide down two ropes that stop in the middle of Tom and Giyera -Tom stay away from Giyera, he is with HYDRA–Theo said looking to Tom as Joey stood looking at Giyera -I wouldn’t trust SHIELD if I were you- Giyera spoke -At lease SHIELD trains them to help people, not cause havoc like HYDRA- Joey said looking annoyed –Stand down or be forced down- Joey took a step closer -I will not stand down, and you always get in our blasted way Theodore Johnson, you will regret choosing SHIELD over HYDRA- Giyera said sending a dustbin at them. Theo quickly pulled out his bo stave and knocked the dustbin away from them. When he lowers the stave and the dust settles, Giyera is gone -Damn it- Theo said looking around –I hate it when they get away. Anyway, Tom meet Joey Gutierrez, he’s an Inhuman who works for SHIELD with my sister Daisy- Theo said as Joey and Tom shake hands. All of a sudden Joey would be blasted into a dustbin as Theo starts to shake –Ok so handshakes send people flying now- Theo said looking at Tom who is shaking, Theo would duck out of the way as Theo’s Wings spasm and nearly hit him -I can’t control my powers Theo, that’s why I left the house, why I ran- Tom said backing against the wall as Theo and Joey get back up -It’s ok Tom, we have a mode of transport that can stop your powers hurting anyone- Theo said as a containment module lands behind them –IF you would please step in- Theo said as the doors opened Tom would step into the module as the doors close –Thank you for finding me, if you didn’t turn up when you did, god knows what would happen- Tom said looking at Theo and Joey before the module heads back to Zephyr One. A few moments later, Tom would be in one of the Inhuman rooms with the power dampeners on, to his surprise the wings went back into his body, Daisy would walk in with another man with blonde hair and white wings –Tom this is Warren Worthington aka Angel, he’s part of a team of mutants called the X-Men, he is going to help you learn to control your powers- Daisy said turning to Angel -Gaining powers when you aren’t ready or expecting to is always hard Tom, Coulson is allowing you to be trained at the X-Mansion where Professor X and the other tutors can help mentor you with me- Warren said shaking Tom’s hand -I will visit when I can Tom, and if anything happens and I am needed, Warren and the others will call me- Theo said stepping into the room –It will be all right, plus I am heading a team of young heroes known as the Young Alliance under SHIELD and I was hoping when you are ready you will join the team- -I will Theo, after everything SHIELD has done for me in the past couple of days then I would like to help out in return- Tom said as he and Theo bro hug -If you don’t mind, we must be going, the others are waiting in the X-Jet- Warren said as he and Tom walk out followed by Daisy and Tom Outside, a Blackbird would be waiting to take off while Joey and Lincoln, who just returned, were stood talking near the door –Tom, Good to see you again, hopefully we will be working together from what Joey has told me- Lincoln said -Good to see you too Sparky- Tom said as the other X-Men walk out of the X-Jet and introduce themselves while Theo and the others talked -By the looks of it HYDRA are going after Young Inhumans, I have a few connections and leads to where most of my friends from Afterlife are, but we need to spread the word to all inhumans from Afterlife, tell them to stay safe and don’t trust anyone they don’t know from Afterlife claiming they are SHIELD- Theo said looking to Lincoln, Daisy and Joey –Lincoln, can you help spread the word?- -Yeah I will- Lincoln said looking up as the X-Jet takes off –Let’s just hope the message gets to them all before HYDRA does- Lincoln said as the SHIELD agents headed back into the playground Trivia *Tom and Ella Davis are the first inhuman siblings to be introduced where one of them hasn’t been in the MCU before *While this is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Earth 0503 will be a different universe of the MCU which includes the X-Men, Fantastic Four and their villains. Episode Guide